In Plain Sight
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Trapped in a marriage, Bella finds escape in her eighteen-year-old neighbor. He is always there to put the pieces back together after her husband leaves town for his political career. Will Edward be able to save Bella before it is too late? Set in the 60s. Taste of Forbidden Fruit II entry.
1. Chapter 1

**Taste of the Forbidden II contest  
Title: In Plain Sight  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance, Drama  
Word Count: 3,819  
Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary**: Trapped in a marriage, Bella finds escape in her eighteen-year-old neighbor. He is always there to put the pieces back together after her husband leaves town for his political career. Will Edward be able to save Bella before it is too late? Set in the 60s.

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related. The plot is mine.

Thank to James Ramsey and Pyejammies for helping me beta this story.

* * *

**EPOV**

I lay sprawled on my back, letting the slight breeze cool me while I tried to remember what I had just read. Studying for finals was excruciating—especially in this heat. Running a hand over my forehead, thinking about all the years I had just read about, they blended together, making my head throb.

There was a knock on my door, and I sat up quickly, picking up my notes. The door opened, and Mom poked her head inside.

"Oh, you're studying," she whispered.

"I'm trying," I answered. It wasn't exactly a lie. "Did you need something?"

"Well, it's Sunday. What about a break?" she asked, grinning.

"That break consist of me mowing the lawn or doing chores inside?" I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

She giggled softly. "Mowing the lawn. I'm making lemonade."

"Okay, I'll do it," I said, getting up. It was a good excuse to put the horrid history notes aside.

After grabbing the mower from the garage and plugging it in, I started to do my weekend job. If only they'd pay me. I briefly wondered if people would pay me if I mowed their lawns too. No one had time for that these days, and I really enjoyed doing it.

Going from left to right, I shuffled slowly behind the machine. If Mom allowed me, I'd make a nice pattern on the lawn.

"Hi! Can I help?" Jack, my little neighbor, asked, running up to me.

"Did you look left and right before crossing the street?" I asked, worried, stopping the mower.

He bit his lip, looking away. "Don't tell Mommy."

"Only if you promise not to do it in the future," I reminded him gently.

He nodded quickly, his liquid brown eyes widening. Ah, so much like his mommy.

I smiled, crouching to hug him. "Do you want some lemonade? My mom's making some."

Jack nodded eagerly. I grasped his little hand, leading him inside.

"Is that lemonade ready?" I wondered, leaving the rascal in the hall after pressing my finger to my lips.

"Yes, sweetie. Here."

"Do you have two glasses? We have a little visitor," I said, smirking. There was a giggle from the hallway.

Mom smiled. "Where's the visitor? I can't see him."

"Oh, he must have left. I swear, he was behind me." I shrugged, waiting for Jack to appear.

"I'm here, silly!" he shrieked, rushing inside, slamming into my legs and hugging me.

I picked him up, swinging him around. I offered him the glass of lemonade, and he gulped from it, eagerly. Poor kid, the heat was too much even for him.

"JACK! JACK!"

I tightened my eyes at him. "You didn't tell mommy you were coming over?" I asked, worried.

"Well…she was busy with Suzy."

I groaned, putting him down before running outside. Our neighbor was in front of her house, looking around panicked, yelling her boy's name. I went to her, hugging her from behind and resting my chin on her shoulder. She jumped before turning to me.

"Edward, stop scaring me!" she admonished.

I smirked, kissing her neck. "He's with us," I whispered. "Stop worrying, Bella."

She sagged in my arms. "I can't stop worrying. What if he comes back early?"

I groaned. "I wish you'd file that restraining order," I mumbled. "Everything would be over."

"When he signs the divorce papers."

"He will never do so willingly," I reminded her. "Why are you so scared of going to the police?"

"Just drop it. How's studying going?"

"Drop it," I repeated her words. "Want to come over?"

"Let me get Suzy. You go back."

When I returned to my house, Jack was munching on a cookie while Mom was on the chair next to him, sewing. That's when I remembered my forgotten task—mowing.

I grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and poured myself a glass, gulping it down before going outside to finish what I had started.

A few minutes later, Bella crossed the street, carrying a sleeping Suzy. I cut off the mower so I wouldn't wake the small girl.

"I'll come back to you in a second," Bella whispered, going inside to drop off the girl. Luckily, Dad was off on business or he'd have stooped to the little girl's level and started running around the house. Like always.

Two minutes later, I was almost done with the lawn and Bella stepped outside with two glasses of lemonade. She sat on the swing, waiting for me to finish. I nearly tripped over the mower after shutting it off, eager to go to her. Plopping next to her, I grabbed the glass from her hand and drank from it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she murmured, letting her head fall on my shoulder. "It's only May, and it's worse than August."

"It should be much cooler in May, yeah." I started swinging us slowly. "I wish it would rain."

"It surely will. It always does after such heat," Bella told me seriously. "But it does no good."

We stayed in silence. I had no idea how to ask it, but I had to know. "So…" I started, taking another gulp of my lemonade. Bella stayed quiet. "When is he due back?"

She giggled. "It's like you're talking about some soldier."

"Just answer."

"Next weekend. And please, try not to interfere again."

"If he touches you again, I sure as fuck would show him my right hook."

"Edward, I'm serious. He could hurt you badly," she insisted.

"I don't understand why you don't just divorce him!" I muttered. "Is it the money?"

She got up, standing in front of me, angry. Crap. It was the wrong thing to say. "Sorry, look, I didn't…"

Her small hand connected with my left cheek. "You're an asshole, Edward! You know better than anyone that this isn't about money!"

"I said I'm sorry! Gee…"

Bella sat back next to me, panting. After a few moments, she turned my head to her, cringing. "Sorry," she whispered, pressing her lips to my red cheek.

"I promise to use the brain-mouth filter next time," I said in her hair.

"You better, Edward Cullen!"

I ducked my head, finding her lips and kissing her softly.

"How's studying going?" she asked after a few minutes, resting her head on my shoulder.

I sighed loudly. "It's going. I can't concentrate. I'll try again tonight. Hopefully, it will be cooler."

She grinned. "Do you want to come over? For a little while?" she asked coyly, biting her lip.

"And the kids?" I asked, wanting nothing more.

"Your mom will take care of them. She promised me."

I got up quickly, grasping her hand in my wet one, and sprinting to her house. She laughed loudly, trying to keep up with me. I stopped only when I reached her bedroom.

"You're so presumptuous! What if I wanted to show you something? Or just wanted to hang," she chided me.

I dropped my hands from her breasts. "You don't want it?" I hated when women played around.

She giggled, bringing my head to her level. "I always want you, Edward."

I grinned, pressing my lips to her. Clothes started flying around before we fell on the bed in a tangled mess.

Bella took my face in her hands and kissed me deeply, while I opened her legs, shuffling closer.

Fuck, I could feel her warmth and knowing the wonderful feeling of being inside her made me ache with need. I'd learned to make sure she was wet enough-she taught me a lot.

She rubbed my cheek, smiling at me. "We don't have the whole day, and as much as I want to go slowly with you, I need it fast."

I smirked, loving how open she was with me. I bet not many women had her courage.

Guiding my dick inside her, I groaned at the exquisite feeling of being surrounded by her hot walls and she was so fucking wet.

Bella moaned loudly, digging her long nails in my back, one of her legs wrapping around the back of my thigh. I started pumping into her, keeping my eyes on her face.

She was so damn beautiful and I could read every single emotion that coursed through her while we made love.

Her fingers trailed down my arms until they tangled with my fingers and with a strength I had no idea she possessed, Bella turned me around, bouncing on my lap, her head thrown back.

Fuck, I couldn't hold it.

Between gasps and moans of pleasure, Bella started mumbling nonsensical words when my thumb rubbed against her clit. She thrashed on top of me wildly when she came, taking me with her.

It wasn't as warm in the room because her blinds were shut, but our activities left us breathless and heated. I lay with my head on her sweaty chest, our feet tangled up. She scraped her nails on my scalp, knowing I loved that shit.

The doorbell rang loudly, making us jump. It was always a risk to get together when James was out. Not like it wasn't when he was around.

We dressed quickly, Bella stealing my shirt, not that I needed it. I was the first to reach the door. It wasn't James. I breathed in relief and opened the door.

It was Rosalie, our neighbor, her hand on the leash of her son's harness. I always found it funny how she used it, but it was necessary. He was a little devil.

"Oh, hello, Edward!" she greeted, surprised. "Is Bella in there?"

"Sure, she is. Come in." I stepped away. "Hey, Dave." I ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Eddie!" he shrieked, raising his hands.

"Hey, Rose," Bella greeted her, coming downstairs. She had only tamed her hair, but she was still wearing only panties and my shirt. Something stirred inside me when I saw her in my clothes.

"Bella." Rosalie grinned, mischief in her eyes. She loved to tease my Bella. "I was wondering if you have some sugar to spare. Emmett wants cookies."

"Emmett?" Bella asked skeptically. "Or you?" she added, gesturing to Rosalie's swollen belly.

"Emmett," she answered forcedly, rubbing a hand over her belly.

"Emmett Junior," I snickered.

She groaned loudly. "No! Stop saying that. I'm not naming him after his father. Besides, I don't even know if it's a boy."

"Emmetta," I said, shrugging.

"Don't you have things to do, kiddo?" Rosalie asked, exasperated.

"Nope!" I shot a wide smile, tickling her son.

"Where is the education system going? I studied for days for my finals."

"You didn't have to endure this heat in your day," I retorted.

"Ouch. I think he just called us old," Bella giggled, winking at me.

My ears pinked. I hadn't realized what I was saying. I really had to pay better attention to my filter.

"Suz?" Dave said from my arms, looking around.

"Ah, he has a crush on your little Suzy," Rosalie announced to Bella, laughing.

"The only area I agree with James on. She's not dating until she's thirty," Bella muttered. "Can you go see if your mom needs help? I'll be right there to take them back. I have to give Rose the sugar," she added, turning to me.

"Sure." I nodded, putting Dave on the floor. Rosalie grabbed the leash, waving goodbye.

I kissed Bella's cheek before making my way home. I found Mom watching TV. We sat in silence for minutes on end. She usually asked me where I had been or something, but this time it was obvious, probably.

"We need to talk. Once Bella takes her kids home," she said softly, patting my knee.

I nodded. We'd been dancing around this for months. She was finally talking about it. Or so I hoped.

Bella appeared in the living room ten minutes later. She came to sit next to Mom. "Thank you so much, Esme. You have no idea how much you help me with the kids."

"I know how it is to be alone with kids. Or just one," Mom said, grinning at me. "He was more trouble than your kids combined."

"Hey!" I protested.

"I'm sure," Bella said, smiling. "I remember when Edward came and hid in my house when we moved here. He was so cute."

I groaned. This was not funny at all. My girlfriend speaking of me as a baby.

"Are you denying it?" Mom asked.

"No! Just stop talking about this. It's weird."

Bella nodded a little. "But I still love to remember those days."

She was probably my first crush. At thirteen, boys love everyone with tits and pussy. And Bella wasn't the exception. I remember how I used to climb in the tree in front of her room and spy on her, or I used the telescope. I had no shame.

Jack rushed inside the room, jumping on Bella. She laughed, hugging him once he was seated on her lap.

"Did you have a nap?"

"Yep," he answered, bobbing his head.

"Good. Is your sister still sleeping?" She ran her hand over his forehead, moving the wet bangs over his head.

"Yep."

"Rose visited us. And she invited us to make cookies. Do you want to help?"

"Yep! Now?" he asked, eagerly.

"Let me get your sister," Bella answered, laughing at his exuberance.

When they were ready to go, I walked them out. It was always hard to say goodbye, even though it was for a few hours. And she was literally across the street.

"You know where to find me if you need anything," Bella told me.

"Okay. Have a good time making cookies."

"Oh, we will." She kissed me on the lips, smiling. "Good night, Edward."

I sighed. "Night. Bye, munchkins," I added, looking at the kids.

They grinned, waving to me and skipped ahead of Bella as they made their way to Rosalie's house.

I returned inside, taking my seat next to Mom on the couch. "What did you want to talk about?" I already knew the answer.

"Bella—and you know it."

"What about Bella?"

"Edward, people are starting to talk. She's married, with kids, and a good career. You're still in high school. There are ten years between you two."

"Mom, stop portraying Bella's life like it's all fucking unicorns and rainbows! Because it's pure hell."

She sighed, looking upset at me. "I know, son. It's sad, but it's her problem. Stop trying to help her. I know you have always liked her but..."

"What's not to like?" I muttered, too loud because she heard me. "Look, I am not going to lie and pretend this is a summer fling. It's not. I really like Bella."

"Edward, do I have to remind you she's married and much older?"

"You didn't use to have a problem with this. No one is saying anything. The whole town knows about us!"

"And her husband isn't blind. He's just gone most of the time. He's going to find out soon and then you'll be in a whole mess of trouble. I'm worried for you, Edward."

"And abusive," I pointed out, ignoring her comment.

"Don't do anything stupid. She's not going to divorce him for you."

I stormed out of the living room, going to my room and slamming the door behind me. I didn't need her telling me the obvious. A part of me hoped Bella would divorce James and be with me. I already felt strongly about her and her kids. I tried avoiding the big 'L' word, but it was lurking at the corners of my minds.

Sprawled on my bed, I tried studying for my history final. My mind was definitely somewhere else, but I focused on the notes and managed to memorize them.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom told me from the other side of the door.

I groaned, dropping the notes, and making my way downstairs. Dinner was quiet. The second I was done, I went back upstairs without a word.

Around midnight, I heard a car pulling up on our street and jumped up to see who it was. It was only my father, so I returned to my studying.

Not ten minutes later, he poked his head inside my room. "Hey, son."

"Hi. You're back early," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, only just a few hours. I missed you two." He stepped inside, sitting on the bed. "Are you studying?"

"I'm trying."

"Good," he said, encouragingly. "You have to start thinking of college."

I sighed, not even wanting to go to college considering I'd be away from Bella. I knew she was relatively safe if I was here. I could protect her from her husband.

Dad put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing. "How's Bella?"

"Okay. He's not here."

"I know that."

**BPOV**

I was elbows deep in cleaning the kitchen when I heard noises at the front door.

"Come in!" I hollered in that direction.

A part of me expected him to be home earlier, but not three days early. The sound of heavy feet let me know that James was back.

"I could have been a thief!" His voice rang loudly from the hallway. "Isabella?" I hated my full name.

"In the kitchen!"

I had just straightened my back and was taking my gloves off when he appeared next to me, hugging me tightly. His lips went to the spot where my jaw connected with the neck, and he stayed there, probably marking me. He loved to leave marks on me, but I hated them.

"Hi, baby," James murmured.

"Hello." I kissed his lips quickly. "You're early."

"Everything was done faster than I thought. I'm a favorite for governor of Washington State," he said proudly.

"That's great!" I exclaimed as enthusiastically as I could. "As long as we don't have to move…"

"Isabella, I promised we're going to live here. It's quiet and perfect for the kids. Until they're older, of course."

_Of course_, I thought. I should have known he intended to move at some point.

"Speaking of kids, where are they?" he asked confused.

"With Esme. I decided to clean and couldn't do it with them running around and wrecking what I straightened," I explained.

Something flashed in his eyes at the mention of the Cullens, but it was gone quickly.

Instead, I found myself on the table with my legs open, James between them, unfastening his pants.

He always loved eye contact during these moments, and I felt intimidated if I looked him in the eye for longer than necessary.

His hand wrapped around my neck. "Look at me, woman! Did you miss me?"

I moaned when he hit a nice spot deep inside me. I hated that he could still make me feel good, when most of the time he gave me hell. "I always miss you."

I'd learned my lines long ago. Despite what Edward thinks, James hadn't hit me in over five months. I never gave him a reason.

I realized that being a good housewife, submissive and brainwashed was the way to keep him from turning me purple.

My eyes rolled back and I closed them.

He didn't seem to notice my lack of participation in our movements, and I was glad of it.

All I could think of was what a slut I had become.

The moment I caved for the wonderful boy across the street, I knew I'd be labeled and called names, because this small town saw only what it chose to see.

Staying away from my husband wasn't a possibility, though I was happy he was mostly gone. When he was home, I couldn't deny him or I'd end up with a black eye and unable to leave the house for days, weeks even.

Once James released into me, he staggered back a few steps grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"I hope I planted another one in you."

I bit my lip, giving him a small smile. "You know I love children, but don't you think two are enough? I'm alone with them all the time…" My throat dried when his gray eyes clouded. "I hate asking Esme to help me all the time…" I add hastily.

Before he can say anything, there's a knock on the door.

"Straighten your clothes," James commands, turning on his heel heading to the door.

My heart stopped for a second when I heard Edward's shocked voice greeting my husband.

I couldn't face him.

What was there to tell him?

_I love you, but my husband will probably kill both of us if he figures out what's going on?_

"Is there a reason why you're here?" I heard James snapping.

I jumped off the table, straightening the skirt of my dress as I walked into the hallway. My arms went around James's waist, my head between his arm and chest.

"Hello, Edward." I gave him my best smile that said, "Stay away."

"Bella," he muttered tersely. "Uh, I came to…ask if you wanted them back now or after dinner… I see you'd like them back now since he's back." Edward's eyes kept jumping from where I was hugging my husband to my eyes—disbelief written all over his face.

"Damn straight, I want my babies. I'll go after them," James said, disentangling from me. "Put dinner together and clean that table, will you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dinner's ready. As for the table—" I stopped talking realizing Edward caught on. He looked ill.

James smiled. "It's always nice to have you as dessert on the table, but really, honey, the kids eat there."

I pursed my lips and nodded. "Go, get them. I bet they missed you."

He seized my chin and planted a resounding, wet kiss on my lips.

I watched my husband and lover crossing the street to Edward's house. They were both tense and for a moment I feared they'd turn on each other.

Closing the door, I leaned my shoulders against it as a sob escaped me.

_What am I doing?_

_I have to do something about this._

Now that Edward was finished high school, he told me not once but many times he'd run away with me and the kids. He loves me more than James ever will.

If I got the courage, he'd be the first to know. Until then, I was trapped in this stupid marriage which was once full of love and based on friendship; now I didn't even know my husband.

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

**Right now I'm caught in two stories and one I want to publish, but I promise add another few chapters here. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuation to my Taste of Forbidden Fruit II entry.**

**This story won't have often updates, until I figure out where to take it. :)**

**Thank to Pyejammies for helping me beta this story.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Crossing the street next to this imbecile made my blood boil.

I wanted nothing more than to punch him and throw him in front of a car. It made me sick thinking he was back and that he just...had a piece of the woman I love.

A part of me understood that they were married and that if Bella didn't please him, she could end up really hurt.

Only I knew all the times I'd seen her eyes blackened or skin purple...

"So any plans for after you graduate?" James clapped me on the back. I felt my muscles straining, resisting the urge to snap and hurt him.

"Nothing concrete," I mumbled, opening the front door of my house.

I definitely had a plan, but hadn't shared it with anyone. I planned to use the funds my parents has saved for my college education to help Bella and her children run away from this brute.

"Already back?" Dad asked from his chair in front of the television.

I cleared my throat. "Mr. Simpson wants to see the kids."

Dad whipped his head around, then stood and crossed the room to shake hands with our neighbor. "Good evening, James. I'm afraid your children are sleeping. Esme just put them down."

"Still, I'll take them home. Your son can help me."

I scowled at the back of his head. "This way," I muttered, marching to my room.

Mom was just leaving when we appeared in the hallway upstairs. "Oh!" Her hands went to her heart. "You're back in town!"

"Yes, I'm staying for a while longer now. My people can take care of the campaign. I think I'm neglecting my family too much."

"I'll help him take them home," I explained to Mom.

She gave me a warning look before opening the door. I headed straight to Suzy, but right before I could pick her up, James threw me an angry look and took her in his arms. Over the time, I realized he preferred her a lot more than Jack. I felt bad for the little guy, because I had no idea how a parent could make a difference between his children. Bella loved them equally—just like I did.

Jack snuggled in my arms, his little head resting against my shoulder as we made our way out of my house and to his.

"I want to thank you, and your family, for helping Isabella with the children. You seem like a good boy," he commented, making me stumble over my feet.

"It's not easy for her to take care of them alone," I told him bitterly.

The door from his house opened, and Bella stepped out to greet us. Her arms wrapped around Jack, taking him from me slowly so as not to wake him. I could see fingerprints on her neck. Her eyes bore into mine, almost pleading me to behave myself.

James turned around, standing next to her. "What do you say about a grill this weekend? Tell your parents about it."

I shifted my eyes to Bella, who was staring at him surprised, then I found his cold eyes. "Alright." Turning on my heel, I went home.

I hoped he wouldn't hurt her.

_Please, God._

**BPOV**

Keeping Jack pressed against my chest with one arm, I closed the door quietly and followed James up the stairs to the children's room.

I still couldn't believe he just invited the Cullens over. He seemed to have an aversion to them, but maybe he finally understood how much Esme helped me.

When he lay Suzy down, she stirred and gave a loud squeal, hugging her daddy tightly. He laughed and hugged her back, kissing her golden locks of hair.

"Daddy, miss you!"

"Yes, baby. I missed you too," he told her softly.

James was a different person around the kids, especially Suzy. In moments like these, I couldn't hate him.

Jack mumbled something against my neck before he looked around confused. Then he saw his daddy and reached for him. I helped him onto his lap.

It was a sight to be framed and put near the nice memories I had of my husband—him on the bed with the kids, one on each of his legs. I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

_Why can't you be so nice all the time?_

He started acting out and being mean with me ever since he made a name for himself in the Government. Right after Suzanne was born, everything started.

Sometimes, I wondered if he had some whore in D.C., but then again I stopped caring when he laid his hand on me for the first time. He can have a line of whores in the city.

I always tried to be the good housewife like my mother taught me.

James was visiting my town when we met. He was one of the Senators for Oregon's people. I was in high school and didn't know better, so when the attractive man dressed in a suit asked me out for a juice, I accepted.

Of course it wasn't juice—not the kind of juice I usually drank. But it wasn't against my will, so when I found out I was pregnant a few months later, I called him, panicked. He helped me run away from home, and I'd lived with him ever since. We had a small wedding ceremony with only two witnesses—his best friend and his wife.

We travelled a lot until we settled where we live today—a small town, three hours' drive from D.C.. A month after we moved here, I had Jack.

The neighbors welcomed us with open arms, never questioning us. To them we were the perfect newlyweds with an oops baby in tow. No one knew my true age, and I left it that way. Especially when I got hired at the public library. James made sure my documents were forged so everyone would believe I was eighteen when we had the baby and got married. In truth, that happened when I was sixteen, almost seventeen.

James had never given me a reason to doubt his love for me.

In my book, he was perfect. He accepted that he had made a mistake and got me pregnant, by marrying me and buying us a house. We had a perfect life until one time when he sat me down and told me about his plans of becoming a senator. I encouraged him. All this might be my fault too, but I refused to think that way.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I decided to work on dinner before putting the little angels to sleep.

I dreaded our alone time once they were asleep. James could have mood swings like no one else.

I picked at my vegetables, mostly pushing them around the plate. At least, Jack ate all of his making me kiss him, praising him and promising him an extra cookie tomorrow.

After putting them to bed, James took me to our room.

"I'm going to shower, try not to fall asleep before I return," he told me on an amused tone.

"After all the cleaning I did today… Try to be quick," I begged him.

He stopped next to me on his way to the bathroom, put a hand on my cheek and kissed me hard. "You better be awake, Isabella. Or else…" He trailed off heading to the bathroom.

Or else I'd be his punching bag.

Sighing, I went to close the curtains only to find Edward perched on his windowsill, looking at me. He was too far away to read his expression, but I bet it was disbelief. I tried to smile at him as I closed the curtains, also closing my eyes and wishing this wasn't so complicated.

I knew I was hurting him. A lot.

But I couldn't find a way out.

If I'd been a bitch, I wouldn't care about James's career, but I knew that if we divorced or if my affair came out…his career would have to suffer. There was a part of me that still cared for him—he was the father of my children, after all; the man I once loved madly and his word was law.

"Still awake, I see," he commented when he returned to our room.

I was on the bed, looking through a book, not really reading. "Yes, I'm awake."

"Ditch that and come here," he told me on a commanding tone. He stopped at the foot of the bed and dropped the towel.

I absolutely hated going down on him. He'd always been rough, not caring a bit that he was hurting me. This was one of the reasons I never did it to Edward, and bless his heart he never insisted.

"Open." James put his thumb in my mouth, making my lips part. Then he pressed his dick to my lips, tracing them, smearing them in precum before he shoved deep inside my mouth making me choke up, my eyes watering. "Jesus, woman. Can't you control your gag reflex?" he hissed annoyed, pulling out and fisting my hair.

"I can't!" I sputtered out, coughing. "Can't you try to see how far down my throat you get?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him.

I just declared war, but, whatever.

He rolled his eyes, going back in my mouth but surprisingly he didn't go deep. So I tried to be the good wife he wanted and pleased him the best I could.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes.

How could she allow him to kiss her like that?

It was my fault for watching them like this, but I decided to sit on the windowsill and keep an eye on their house in case that fucker was hurting my woman. But to see Bella responding to that kiss…

I thought back on what Mom told me about Bella being his wife and that she was not going to divorce him for me.

My heart sank when I realized that was true.

She'd willingly accept his beating so as not to separate the kids from him or God knows why else. I still couldn't understand her reason for staying and not batting an eye when he punched her.

Just then I realized she was facing the window, staring at me. I knew she couldn't see my face and I was glad. I knew I was crying at the thought I'd never have her, but I'd fight for her. Always.

Bella closed the curtains, and I turned to my bed, falling face first on it.

This weekend I'd start acting on my plan.

.

.

.

Saturday morning, Mom worked on a pie to take with us on our visit to the neighbors.

Apparently, we weren't the only ones invited. The McCartys were joining us too.

"Edward!" Mom yelled up at me.

Having finished school for good, all I did the whole day was sit in my room and either read or try to figure out how to play the guitar I got for my birthday a week ago.

"Yeah," I answered Mom when I made it to the kitchen.

"Could you run to the store, honey? I need cinnamon."

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Can you snap out of it? You seem to be in trance ever since James returned. You need a hobby."

I scowled. "I'm trying to figure out how to play the guitar." It wasn't exactly a lie, but I did miss Bella more than anything. "One packet of cinnamon?" I asked, scratching my jaw.

"Make it two."

I nodded and slipped on my shoes before leaving the house. The store was ten minutes away. After looking for what I needed, I headed to the cash registers, but stopped when I saw my favorite soda. Hmm, Mom gave me more than I needed for her cinnamon. Quickly doing the math in my head, I grabbed a can of soda and went on not looking around. Which resulted in a minor accident.

"Sorry!" I apologized quickly to the person I happened to run into.

"Distracted?" Bella laughed, gripping my elbow to keep herself steady.

"I didn't see you." I took her hand. "You okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Nothing happened, Edward. Though…" Dread filled me. "Someone might get hurt if I don't get home on time. You know how Jack is about his favorite cereal. I came to get it 'cause Jimmy has no idea which brand his son likes."

"Oh."

We walk to the cash register together. "You?"

"Me, what?" I mumbled.

"I haven't seen you much."

"Well, I can't very well come over while he's there," I said bitterly. "As long as you're okay…that's all that matters."

"I am. Don't worry about me."

There were a few other people in the line—all of them staring at us.

"So what about this party?" I wondered.

"Tomorrow is James's birthday," she explained quietly. "He wanted to celebrate like us mortal people." She giggled. "Anyway, I expect him to ask either Esme or Rose to keep the kids for a few days…because he's hinting at—"

"Oookay!" I groaned. "Can you stop talking? I don't want to hear about that."

"Edward, he's my husband. He hasn't…done that in months."

"Whatever," I muttered, pushing my purchases towards the cashier lady.

"Edward…"

I paid and turned to look at Bella. "See you later. At your stupid party."

* * *

**Until next time. ;)  
**


End file.
